New & Improved
by BubblyKatter
Summary: "You thought you could defeat me" the green fairy said forming a fireball heading straight for me. I shrunk into a corner preparing myself for the worst. "Your just like your mother, afraid of everything. Well at least you you'll have some of your looks when you die" she said, I started to cry "HELP!" I yelled. She threw it at me and all I could do was wait until my life was over.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone who's reading this, so um, I'm sorry for running out of words. This is my first KK story so I hope you like it.**

**Full Summary: The keepers are all grown up and now they have kids. The children are now fourteen and get job's at Disney, as DHI's just like their parents but the overtakers are back with a new and stronger army. Can the new and improved Keepers stop them before they destroy Disney and their parents?**

**Me: I WAISTED MY WEEKS ALLOWANCE ON THIS SUMMARY**

**Summary person: This was all I could give you!**

**Me: I demand a refund!**

**Summary Person: Sorry no refunds *teleports away***

**Me: HEY COME BACK HERE WITH MY MONEY! GEORGE COME BACK! WHAT IF THE READERS DONT LIKE IT! GEORGE!**

**No Disclaimer I own KK and their children!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ethan Whitman stood outside of his Aunt Jess's apartment waiting for his cousin Charisma Lockhart. After about five minutes of waiting for her he knocked again "Risma hurry up were going to be late!" He said annoyed, nothing. He face palmed. His black hair blew in the wind and he covered his dark blue eyes from the sun's bright rays. A few seconds later the door opened reviling a girl with black, long and wavy hair, her eyes were a hazel color and she wore a pink sweater with blue jeans to match her blue headband, this was Charisma Lockhart. Charisma grabbed her book bag and locked the doors, she walked past Ethan not saying a word, he decided not to say anything she seemed like she wasn't in a talking mood which she wasn't.

After about five minutes of walking they both heard their names. The two looked behind them seeing three of their only friends, Bridgette Turner, Devon Maybeck and Sean (pronounced Shawn) Philby. The three finally caught up "Risma!" Bridgette said giving her best friend a hug, the three boys just said their hello's. Bridgette started to finger combed her dirty blonde hair and patted some dirt off her designer jeans, her blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, she looked exactly like her beautiful mother, Charlene Turner. Bridgette was the prettiest girl in the world, according to all the people she met. "Whats up? We haven't spoken for like a month" she asked.

"Yeah that's because most of us hadn't gone to the Caribbean all month" Sean mumbled. He rubbed his hand through his dark orange hair, his hair was the exact hue as his father, Dell Philby, he rubbed the sleep from his chocolate-brown eyes, he got his eye color from his mother, Isabella Angelo. While doing so some girls that walked by couldn't help but stare at him and Ethan with a dreamy look plastered on their faces. Charisma rolled her eyes.

"We would've taken you if you weren't so busy" Devon said. Bridgette, his little sister, started to mess with his sandy brown colored curly hair, he looked just like his father, Terrence Maybeck but there was no resemblance to his mother, Charlene Turner. Sometimes he doubted she even was his mother but shrugged the thought away, reminding himself his sister didn't look like their dad either.

Ethan rolled his eye's in annoyance, "can we just get going?" he asked.

Charisma nodded "I agree, I don't wanna be late for school... again" she said mumbling the last part. Everyone nodded and started to walk to the miserable place, Winter Park High.

* * *

_~Charisma's POV~_

I walked down the halls, everyone started to avoid me again, whispering to their friends 'weird girl is back," I decided not to let it bother me like I always do and went into my first class, science which is by far my worst struggle. I sat in my usual seat, the back, and waited for class to start. I looked at everyone who were just laughing, talking and texting like normal people do, I wasn't normal, I'll never be normal and it was all because of a curse. The bell rung, that meant it was time for class. Crap. Sean came in holding his green bag that matched his green vest and green pants, in my opinion Sean is a green fanatic and he seriously needs help with that. He sat by me seeing that no one was sitting by 'the witch' as everyone called me, "do your homework?" he asked, he already knew the answer to.

"Left it at your house" I said with a smile.

He handed me my very poor written homework assignment.

"You have horrible handwriting by the way" he teased.

I hit him with my notebook. "Thanks Professor Sean, I'll be happy to notify my hand about that once it stops being stupid" I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome Ms. Lockhart" he said. We laughed together, he always had a way of getting me to smile. We were having such a good timr that we totally forgot about class, good thing we caught everyone staring at us and luckily Professor Bean didn't notice. Thank God, I couldn't handle another detention.

* * *

_~Ethan's POV~_

Bridge and I were waiting for Devon at the front office. I warned him, I said 'you can't put tacks on Mrs. Carmicheal's seat' but he never listens, no one ever listens to me. Bridgette tapped me on my shoulder removing me from my thoughts "yes?" I asked.

"E, this is his fifth prank this week, what if he gets expelled?" she said a little to worried.

I sighed and put my arm over her in a brotherly way, "everything's gonna be fine" I said giving her some reassurance.

She smiled and gave me a hug "thats the cheesiest line I've ever heard."

I rolled my eyes playfully "better than saying 'it's going to be just fine, fruit tart'" I teased, calling her the nickname her mom used to call her when we were little.

She gasped "you promised me you'd never speak of it." I laughed at how nervous she had got like someone could hear, with one single glare from her I shut up and watched the security camera for amusement. Devon finally came out earning a slap across the face from Bridgette and a sigh of disappointment from me. He's lucky he only got detention if he hadn't I couldn't take Bridgette's pained expression, I hate it when girls cry it makes me feel like I did something wrong.

I feel like I'm always the responsible one when it comes to my friends and it's true, I get that from my mom and dad, Amanda Lockhart and the used to be famous DHI, Finn Whitman, well he's not anymore, he's just a guy with a broken foot who like's to eat chili dogs, and works at a baseball field as the coach for a losing team. I usually stay away from him because I'm just to embarrassed to be around him. Dad where did you go wrong.

* * *

_(No One's POV)_

_"They'll come back" a green skinned fairy said, Maleficent. She stroked her bird, Diablo's, feathers "they always come back" she looked at a picture with the keepers and their children all together. Anger started to boil up inside the witch and with all the anger she kept in the more her hate grew for the keepers and the kids. Maleficent threw a fireball at the picture sending pieces of the paper everywhere. She clapped her hands and in came the Evil Queen and Jafar "it is time your majesty" the Evil Queen said, she bowed to the fairy. Maleficent stood up straight and went straight to the chamber room where a pot was boiling and spitting foam everywhere, she waved her hands over the pot saying lots of words for the spell, a purple puff of smoke arose from the pot releasing a green slimy snake from the pot "find new recruits my darling" she said patting the scaly snake on the head. The snake hissed and slithered away into the city starting it's mission. Maleficent grinned evilly "they won't know what hit them. The overtakers will finally win" she happily said, the crowd of overtakers cheered with joy. "No one will be able to stop us and the keepers will rue the day they messed with our turf." The crowd cheered again and shouted her name "Maleficent, Maleficent, Maleficent." As they called her name she started to laugh like a maniac._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for Reviewing Yaaaaaaaaa...Y.**

Chapter 2

(Ethan's POV)

After 7 hours of school it was finally over and luckily it was 6:31 which meant no mom lunch for me. The bell rang and I got my backpack, I was almost at the door until I bumped into someone "sorry" I apologized, picking up the mystery person's book.

"Oh, it's totally fine" the voice was a female. Great I look like a total idiot to her now. I handed the books to her only to see the most prettiest girl I've ever seen. She had brunette hair with beautiful emerald eyes and she had the cutest smile.

Stop staring at her your being weird again, "I-I-I" was all I could manage.

She giggled "I'm Rosie Ming, nice to meet you."

I smiled and finally managed enough courage to speak "I-I'm Ethan Whitman, ni-nice to meet you too" I stuttered, of course I would.

She smiled and shook my hand, she said "thank you for picking up my books, I better get going," she started to walk away.

"Wait" I caught up with her "could we talk sometime?" I asked.

"I would love to. See you Ethan" she walked off into the crowd of people. I smiled, I'm in love.

I walked home feeling butterflies in my stomach. Rosie her name was just so perfect I could say it all day without any worries. I knocked on the door "who is it?" my sister, Claire asked.

"It's me" I said. She opened the door with her ear on the phone and hand on the receiver, she gave me a quick glare before leaving and talking to whoever. "Mom! Claire's being a phone hog again" I yelled, I laid my backpack on the ground and went into the kitchen to find my mom and dad kissing again, not actually a shocker but it's still pretty gross. I knocked on the wall interrupting their kiss, they quickly spread apart "whats up, bud?" my dad said pretending to care, but he really didn't I could see it in his eyes. I shrugged "Nothing, but I was wondering if I could meet someone after school."

My mom raised an eyebrow "and who is this someone?" she asked.

"Rosie Ming" I answered.

Dad's ears perked up "Ming?" He asked

I nodded.

"No" mom said quickly. She grabbed a knife and started to chop carrots.

I had to think of something fast "but were all going to Disney, Rosie and I are going with... Risma and Sean because you know... They're dating and they wanted someone to be with them" I lied. I hate lying to them mostly because I'm a horrible liar but I just had to know more about Rosie.

My dad had that confused look plastered on his face like always.

"Really now? Well I'll just call Sean's parents to see if that's the truth" mom said grabbing the phone and dialing the Philby's number. I'm so screwed.

(Sean's POV)

My dad and I stayed up playing Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, while the rest of the world including my mom were asleep, I know I'm the son of an insomniac. The phone started to ring and I paused the game waiting for dad to start playing again. He looked at me with a confused look then back at the phone "Sean are you studying with Ethan, Charisma and... Rosie?" he asked.

Must be Ethan's plans, I nodded in response.

"He said yes" I heard him say, "yeah, Mandy. OK bye" he hung up and I handed him the Wii controller.

"I'm sorry my little gamer guy it's getting late and I shouldn't keep you up on a school night anyway" he said turning off the TV and pointing to my room. "But it's thursday and that means its almost the end of the week so technically it's not a school night and what about Elliot the Dragon" I explained. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "but it's only 2:30 AM" I said reaching out my arms for the system. Before I could say another word I was put to bed and my room filled with darkness only leaving a little light from the blue moon. Stupid ringing phone.

(Ethan's POV)

I was in my room watching Peter Pan, my favorite movie until I got tired. I turned off my light and drifted off to dream land or so I had hoped. My bed felt a bit on the hard side so I tried to adjust my covers only to find there were no covers. I woke up to find myself staring up at a blue moon and Walts statue was right next to me. I was in Disney "what the heck is going on here?" I mumbled to myself. I stood up and dusted the dirt off my pajama bottoms, "hello?" I asked as I walked around the room "I don't want any trouble I just want help" I said. It was odd, Disney is supposed to make me feel happy but I just feel creeped out right now. In the distance I could see an old man with... wait is that, Pluto? No it couldn't be Pluto is just a cartoon character. The golf cart came closer to me and it stopped with a screech as it almost hit me, "hey old guy, do you know where Oakland St is?" I asked.

Old man gave me a 'who you calling old man' look "the name Wayne" he introduced himself.

"Well I'm-"

He cut me off right after I was going to tell him my name "I know, it's Ethan" he said, how did he know my name? Is he that stalker off of Hannity RD "Hop in you mustn't hurry the overtakers will do anything to get to you" he said pulling me into the cart and driving off at the speed of sound.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, curiously.

He sighed "your parents never told you, have they?" He asked.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I'll tell you and then you have to tell the others, remember this now and don't forget it. Your father was a DHI which stands for Disney Host Interactive or Daylight Hologram Imaging, just like you he was transported here but not everything was easy when he was a kid, he and your friends parents have defeated the Disney Villains also known as the Overtakers but their back and they have a new army. Just like your father you are the leader of the Keepers." He explained.

I laughed hysterically "is this a joke? Ok I know my dad was a DHI but a Kingdom Keeper that sounds nothing like him. Look I'm just trying to get home" I said. I know this is just some stupid dream that I'll wake up soon enough.

"Joke? This is no laughing matter, Disney is in danger and-" he was cut off by the sound of a trumpet blowing.

"What was that?" I asked looking around at our surroundings.

"Overtakers" he simply said. Wayne drove faster to Epcot and handed me a purple remote with only one button on it.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"The Fob now press it you don't have much time!" he said in a worried tone and left me alone without saying another word. I heard the footsteps and voice of Maleficent. She came closer to the cart and grabbed me by my neck "you look so much like your father" she said to me, my eyes's widened and I quickly pushed the button. A few seconds later I sat up gasping for air, I was in my room again. I looked at the moon it was in the same place as it was in Disney.


End file.
